Taka
}} *'Name:' , (Formerly ) *'Leader:' Sasuke Uchiha *'Members:' Suigetsu Hozuki, Karin, Jugo *'Affiliation:' Uchiha clan, Akatsuki Team Hawk, formerly Team Snake, was formed by Sasuke Uchiha for originally one purpose: to find and kill Itachi Uchiha. After Sasuke's encounter with Tobi, the group's objective becomes to destroy Konohagakure. Team "Snake" The Gathering After Sasuke defeated Orochimaru, he began to free captives held by Orochimaru. Among them were Mist Seven Ninja Swordsmen trainee Suigetsu, a kunoichi guard named Karin who can heal & sense chakra, and the original source of Orochimaru's cursed seal power, Jugo. After gathering the group together, Sasuke revealed he planned to kill his brother Itachi. He then dubbed the group with their "Snake" name (Hebi in the original japanese). Each member of the group has his own reasons to go with Sasuke: *Suigetsu knows Kisame Hoshigaki travels with Itachi & possesses the legendary sword, Samehada, and plans to get it for himself. *Karin is infatuated with Sasuke. *Jugo was a friend of Kimimaro's and wants to get to know the man Kimimaro gave his life to protect. The Hunt for Itachi Sasuke led Snake to an empty city to get some weapons from some ninja cats that were allied with the Uchiha clan; here Suigetsu displays himself as an animal lover. Soon they split up and Sasuke runs into Deidara and Tobi, after a long fight, in which he loses his Sealed form's left wing, Sasuke saves himself from Deidara's self destruction by sacrificing Manda. After recovering, they set off to find Itachi and one of his shadow clones tells Sasuke to go to the Uchiha Mausoleum for the final duel. In the way to the Mausoleum, Kisame Hoshigaki appears to halt the group, but he lets Sasuke continue. Snake is left to deal with Kisame, but they don't fight. Suigetsu, and him recognize each other as former inhabitants of Kirigakure and have an unseen sparring session. With Itachi's death, Snake's purpose was fullfilled. Team "Hawk" Descent into Darkness However, after Sasuke's battle with Itachi and his subsequent talk with Madara Uchiha about the "truth" of his village, Sasuke renamed Team Snake, to Hawk with a new single purpose, to destroy Konohagakure. They are now working together with Akatsuki for that reason. Working with Akatsuki, Team Hawk was ordered to capture the Eight-Tailed Beast, while Akatsuki deals with the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, and his Jinchūriki; Naruto Uzumaki. Hunt for the Eight Tails They soon made their way to the Lightning Country coming close to Kumo and sporting new Akatsuki uniforms. Here Suigetsu and Sasuke interrogate a Yotsuki clan ninja for the whereabouts of the Eight Tail's Jinchuriki. They learn his location is the Unraiko mountains and there they confront Kirābī, a dark-skinned ninja who demands respect. He quickly gets on everyone's nerves with his constant rapping. Suigetsu immediately engages him in combat and, much to everyone's surprise, Kirābī easily holds Suigetsu's sword back and, off camera, easily defeats Jugo. Sasuke then confidently goes one on one with Kirābī and as he weilds Suigetsu's sword, Sasuke kicks him in the chest but instead of feeling pain, Kirābī takes time out of the fight to make a new rap. Sasuke then battles Kirābī while he uses his seven swords and shockingly actually mortally wounds Sasuke by slamming swords in his chest. The rest of the team moves in to save Sasuke and Karin reveals an ability that can heal people to save Sasuke, Sasuke then shockingly admitted she saved his life. As they battle Kirābī three on one, Kirābī announced he will unveil his final blade on them. Kirābī then went into a tailed state and charged Sasuke only to miss him. The rest of the team realized he was heading for them and Jugo rocketed them away. Suigetsu fell and diluted into a puddle of water with a head though as Kirābī nearly killed them. Sasuke then placed Kirābī in a genjutsu with his Mangekyo Sharingan and cockily lowered his guard; he was then met with an attack from Kirābī who ripped Sasuke's chest and neck open. Karin and Jugo moved to save Sasuke, as Karin attempted another "Bite Heal", Jugo instead claimed she had not enough chakra and merged his flesh and chakra with Sasuke. Apparently, since Sasuke once possessed the curse seal, Jugo could heal him this way. Kirābī then transformed into the Eight-Tailed Beast before Team Hawk's eyes showing he has complete control over the ox like creature. The Eight Tails, free from it's prison, ordered Team Hawk to fear it; something they did. Suigetsu tried to hold the beast off though but he was defeated and Sasuke unleashed his Amaterasu flames on the beast leading to it's defeat. Having barely completed their mission, Sasuke and Jugo scoop Kirābī and their comrades up and leave. Though originally showing animosity towards each other, Hawk had clearly bonded during the desperation of the battle against the Eight-Tailed Beast Name The name "Hawk" is probably derived from one of Sasuke's quotes in this picture. Category:Teams